Kiss
by MissCCPHyuga
Summary: —¿Kensei, qué es un beso? / La respuesta más práctica posible dada por Kensei a una de las preguntas más estúpidas de su compañera de cabello verde. Oneshot. Kensei/Mashiro.


**Bleach Ⓒ Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Kiss**

.

_por MissCCPHyuga_

.

.

.

Si de algo estaban seguros todos en el Seireitei era que no existía cosa que cabreara más a Muguruma Kensei —el apuesto e interesante capitán de la novena división— que las increíblemente ridículas preguntas formuladas por su singularmente dulce y despistada 'súper teniente', como ella misma se autodenominó en un momento dado.

Y es que las mencionadas preguntas carecían tanto de sentido que eran capaces de hacer reír a cualquiera. Pero, _bien_, Kensei _no_ era cualquiera, y a veces sentía que algún día ella lo volvería loco.

Hubo momentos en los que la hiperactiva peliverde cuestionó estupideces tales como '¿qué significa desconocido?' o '¿qué significa relajante?', o luego de ello llegó a mencionar '¿No será que eres estúpido, Kensei?' y, claro, Kensei como todo buen hombre (shinigami) que era, nunca se atrevería a dejar a alguien con dudas sobre algo que él sabía muy bien, por lo que respondía —a veces algo alterado, pero _de acuerdo_— fácilmente. Aunque, ciertamente, tratándose precisamente de _ella_, se tornaba un tanto difícil conservar la calma y no querer matarla al toque. Y, pues bien, él de hecho la hubiera matado hacía no mucho más de cien años más o menos si no fuera por que a último momento lograba conservar sus cabales —si así se podía decir— y le daba todo el crédito a los demás shinigamis de su escuadrón por ello.

En síntesis, de alguna u otra forma (fuere a la fuerza o no), siempre había logrado contenerse… Pero aquello _realmente_ habrá llegado al límite.

—Ne, Kensei —canturreó insistente Kuna Mashiro con cierto aire de curiosidad, haciendo que el aludido (quien se preparaba para salir de la oficina y escapar de la situación) diera un respingo en su lugar. Y se quedara… _congelado_.

Si la vizard volvía a pronunciar aquellas palabras…

—¿Cómo se besa a una persona?

Perdería la cabeza.

De sobra se sabía que el taichō era uno de los más inteligentes, un calculador frío a la hora del combate, y toda la cosa. Pero era más que evidente que las preguntas de una despreocupada Mashiro en verdad lo sacaban de quicio. Y más aún si él no podía encontrar la forma de responderle.

—¿Por…qué —titubeó el peligris una milésima de segundos—, por qué quieres saber algo así? No tengo tiempo para tus idioteces. ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

—¡Pero Kensei!— reiteró brincando en su lugar la mujer—. ¡Quiero saber cómo se besa un chico! ¡No seas malo, Kensei! ¡Por favor, Kensei!

Una vena comenzaba ya a enmarcarse en la frente de Muguruma y los puños que anteriormente ya estaban presionados, comenzaban a temblarle ligeramente. Buscó un remedio: rápidamente observó a su teniente, quien estaba por retirarse de la oficina y frenó estrepitosamente al sentir aquel par de ojos posarse sobre su persona.

Hisagi tragó grueso al recibir aquella mirada tan autoritaria de parte de su capitán. Por un momento se sintió intimidado, pero luego se sorprendió al notar que la mirada del hombre que alguna vez lo había salvado, ya no era de ordenanza sino de súplica.

Y aquello lo caló hondo. No precisamente porque Kensei le estuviera suplicando un favor —aunque también, dicho sea de paso—, sino porque si su capitán no tenía idea de cómo zafar de aquello, él mucho menos.

Y el vizard no estaba seguro de por qué; si antes nunca tuvo problemas en evitarla con una respuesta corta, un golpe disimulado, o simplemente ignorarla; en ese momento se sentía tan… ¿nervioso?

—Kensei, ¡Respóndeme, Kensei!— juraba que si ella no se detenía, él tampoco sabría cómo hacerlo, y se encargaría de hacerla trizas—. ¿No será que no lo sabes? ¡Estúpido Kensei!

3

2

1…

—¡¿Quieres callarte de una puta vez?!

Tanto Shuuhei como Mashiro se sobresaltaron por la rudeza con que él la sujetó de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla, al parecer, sin haber encontrado otra solución. El teniente se mantuvo al tanto por si acaso —que su capitán se pusiera furioso y agresivo _de verdad_, no lo extrañaría y tendría que actuar—, en tanto que la chica abría los ojos de par en par, por el asombro. Lo miró detenidamente, y al notar su ceño _exageradamente_ fruncido, no se contuvo y lanzó una risotada que lo dejó perplejo.

Sólo allí Muguruma notó lo cerca que estaba del rostro de la súper-teniente, y pudo ver bien —_muy_ bien, por cierto— las perfectas facciones de la hiperactiva shinigami. Si bien ella era tonta y algo irritante cuando quería, había algo que nadie —ni siquiera Kensei— podía negar, y era su… irremediable belleza.

Aquel aire despistado que hacía que sus enormes y hermosos ojos verdes no mostrasen más que inocencia pura; la tersa piel de su níveo rostro; sus gruesos y brillosos labios carnosos y rosados que pedían a gritos ser besados…

Fue el calvario para Kensei.

—Mashiro, ¿querías saber cómo se besaba cierto?

Antes de convertirse en _su paraíso._

Porque al ella asentir, supo que ambos querían lo mismo. Y, sin estar ciento por ciento consciente de sus actos, Muguruma Kensei se dedicó a deslizar con suma suavidad sus labios sobre los de Mashiro. La besó con delicadeza al principio, y con insistencia después.

Un beso torpe… pero dulce, profundo, y sobre todo, disfrutado.

Y cerca de la puerta, Hisagi analizaba la escena con alivio. Por un momento pensó que sería él quien besaría a Kuna, y aquella no le parecía una muy buena idea. Pero el ver lo bien que parecía compenetrarse la ex teniente con su capitán se le hacía de lo más agradable.

Porque… ¡Cielos! ¿Quién imaginaría lo posesivo que sería el peligris con su compañera vizard al besarla? Por algo era su ídolo, _realmente_.

Al separarse, los ojitos de Mashiro chispearon una vez que se encontraron con la mirada tan endemoniadamente sexy de Kensei. Dio un pequeño brinco y lo observó alejarse de ella con suma lentitud, para volver a sus labores en el escritorio, con una tenue sonrisa, que la dejó pasmada.

—O-ye-Ken-sei— se balanceó con simpatía, casi danzando cerca de él—, eso fue muy divertido, ¡quiero otro!

El aludido se limitó a voltearse hacia ella y ensanchar más aún su sonrisa. Mierda, se había vuelto adicto a ella en cuestión de segundos. Hasta documentos acababa de echar al piso. Puta madre.

¿Qué demonios tenía esa chica que lo dejaba así?

—Eh, tal vez después…— se animó a decir, siendo por primera vez consciente de la pila de trabajo que tenía por hacer.

—Ne, Kensei —ella hizo un puchero, pues pareció no conformarse, y de repente recordó algo que oyó de Hiyori y Shinji en secreto hacía unos días—, ¿tú sabes…— colocó expresión de máxima curiosidad—, cómo se 'hace el amor'?

—¿Eh?

—Yo…creo que… mejor ¡me voy!

Porque al ver nuevamente al capitán allí, _congelado_ en su sitio, en una reacción idéntica a la anterior, Shuuhei supo que era mucho mejor retirarse, puesto que, a juzgar por la mirada nerviosa de su _ídolo_, estaba seguro de que las consecuencias de aquella pregunta no podían ser _nada_ buenas… ni para sus ojos —pobres ojos—, ni para su mente —pobre, pobre mente—.

Pero, ¿quién sabe?

Quizá para Mashiro sí. Y _muy_ buenas.

* * *

**.::****_owari_****::.**

* * *

_¡Hola! ¡Aye, Sir!_

_Oh, dios, tengo muchísimo tiempo sin publicar nada. Bueno, algunos ya saben la razón (mi perfil, señores), pero les juro que con esta no me aguanté._

_Es sólo un oneshot Kensei/Mashiro (porque últimamente me enloquecí con las parejas vizards) que me tomé el lujo de escribir en la compu de mi queridísima hermana, así rapidísimo, así que __agradeceré infinitament__e que me comuniquen posibles errores. No vuelvo hasta nuevo aviso :'( Pero JURO que volveré con todas mis contis prometidas._

_Por ahora un beso enorme a todos/as. Y se ruega un poco de consideración y apoyo. ¡Dejen sus opiniones! Se aceptan __todo tipo__ de críticas._

_Se los ama__._

**_Noe_**_, fuera._

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
